


The Gods Themselves

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Terezi finds Vriska out on the edge of the new universe.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous, Femslash Exchange 2019





	The Gods Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runobody2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runobody2/gifts).

It was out beyond the edge of the universe that Terezi found Vriska. 

Earth-C was alive and thriving, but Terezi had left it behind, hadn’t seen the planet since she’d finished creating it and headed out on the hunt. The others would take care of it well enough. The humans were the gods, after all, and Karkat and Kanaya were the ones who’d built Earth-B. They had no need of her. 

Vriska was alive somewhere. She could feel it in her blood. Somewhere, impossibly far away but still reachable, Vriska was alive. 

Three years into the trip, a year and a half since she’d seen Earth-C, a flicker of red shone at the surface of a smaller meteor. She dove closer. A gray figure grew into view. 

“Hey, ‘Rezi,” Vriska called, grinning. She looked perfectly normal, just as she had when Terezi had last seen her. Her eyes shone and her red shoes practically glowed in the light of the nearest star. She was smiling, wide and apparently honest. “You have good timing, I was getting pretty bored out here.”

Terezi burst into tears and hugged her. 

Vriska, apparently somewhat at a loss from the shock of having Terezi crying into her shirt, wrapped her arms loosely back around Terezi and chirped quietly. The tones sounded nothing like Dragonmom — nor, from what little Terezi had ever had to do with Vriska’s lusus, Spidermom — but the instinctive calming effect held anyway. Within a few minutes, Terezi had managed to stop crying, remove her face from Vriska’s shirt, and look up at Vriska. 

“It’s been so long since I saw you,” Terezi whispered. 

Vriska looked puzzled. “What do you mean? It’s been, what, a year or two?” 

Terezi laughed wetly. “Five thousand years. We built a world, Vriska, Karkat and Kanaya and the humans and the sprites and Calliope and me. It’s alive. The humans and the trolls and the carapaces and the consorts, they all live together now, with us ruling over them.” 

Vriska blinked at her. “Together? Like, peacefully?”

Terezi nodded. “They all have their own kingdoms, but we’re all part of the same group. It’s not like Alternia. The humans say it’s not even like Earth. It’s quiet, Vriska. We could go back. We wouldn’t have to fight.” 

Vriska was still, although she kept hugging Terezi. “Not have to fight?” she echoed, as if somewhat baffled by the concept. 

Terezi slid her phone out of her pocket. “Let me tell the others, they’ll start getting things ready for you to come back,” she said. “There’s — you’ll have to decide which kingdom you want to live in, of course, but we’ll make it happen, everyone’s been waiting to see you, Vriska, you have no idea.” She was smiling, more vividly than she’d felt in years. 

“Do they want me?” Vriska asked quietly. 

Terezi looked puzzled. “What do you mean?” 

Vriska looked down and away, fidgeting slightly. Her feet shifted in the meteor dust. “I mean… I kind of hurt some of those people. Do they want to have me back on their perfect planet? Does… whatever’s there of Tavros want me? God-cat-Tavros-sprite? Or Kanaya? Or John?” 

Terezi grabbed her face, forcing their eyes to meet. “Maybe, maybe not, I don’t know. If you don’t want to go back, we don’t have to. But if you’re worried about what Gcatavrosprite or Kanaya or anyone will think, then I’ll argue with them myself. You were just as instrumental in bringing the world back as any of the rest of us. You _should_ be there. You _deserve_ to be there.” 

She had waited for Vriska for so long. She’d searched for so long. She wasn’t going to let her escape now. 

“_I_ want you there,” Terezi said quietly. She searched the depths of Vriska’s eyes for a hint about what Vriska was feeling. She hadn’t quite finished the adulthood shift to having irises that matched her eye color, but there was definitely more cerulean there than black. 

They’d both grown up. They’d both changed from who they were before the final showdown with Lord English, and who they’d been growing up on Alternia. 

“Come back to Earth for me,” Terezi whispered. 

Vriska nodded slowly. “I will.” 

“You should let the rest of the crew know, then,” Vriska said, breaking the moment by pulling away from Terezi. “And then maybe let me borrow your phone, I lost mine somewhere in the fight and it’s been _really_ dull without anyone to talk to out here.”

Terezi looked up from her phone as she finished sending _Found Vriska!_ to the god group chat. “How long have you been here?” she asked. 

Vriska shrugged. “A while. It’s kind of hard to tell. This place is livable, and I don’t think I exactly need to eat or anything. Probably ‘cause I’m a god. But it is pretty boring out here.” 

Terezi’s phone buzzed, and didn’t stop. Looking down, she saw a flood of messages pouring in. John’s _wow cool!_ vanished under Karkat’s _AND OF COURSE I ASSUME SHE’LL BE COMING TO VISIT SHORTLY_, and that was promptly pushed down by Rose’s _Give her my best wishes. I look forward to seeing her again._

“Boring’s not a problem we usually have on Earth-C,” Terezi admitted. “We’re not really rulers or anything, not like the Condesce used to be, but we have to deal with a lot of problems that other people have. I don’t know what they’ll think of you, though. I told them about you, so it’s not like the citizens don’t know you exist, but… a bonus god might make some waves.” 

Vriska stared at her. “You told them about me?” 

“What else would I have done?” Terezi asked. “I didn’t tell them everything, but yeah, when people asked about who we were before we were gods, how we came to Earth-C, how we made the universe, I told them about what you had to do with it.” 

“You could have… I don’t know, covered it up, Terezi,” Vriska said, kicking at the meteor dust. “Not told them about someone who’d died back before we even came here.” 

“But I knew you _hadn’t_,” Terezi said, stepping closer to Vriska. “I knew you were alive somewhere out here. I knew I’d find you someday.” _I couldn’t give up on you_, she thought. 

Vriska seemed about to say something, then broke off. “Why do you want me to come to your new Earth so badly?” she asked instead. 

“Because I love you,” Terezi said, then froze. 

Vriska blinked. 

“That wasn’t what I meant to say,” Terezi clarified. “Not that it’s wrong, but — no, okay, it’s true, I want you to come back to Earth-C because I love you and I want to spend the rest of our unnatural lives together and if you don’t want to come then I’ll live out here on a meteor with you instead.” The words poured out and there seemed to be no stopping them. 

Vriska blinked again, then grinned. “You should’ve said that earlier. Come on, then, ‘Rezi. Let’s go see your new Earth.” 

Terezi took Vriska’s hand. “Earth-C’s that way,” she said, pointing. Vriska nodded, manifesting her wings. 

As they took off together for home, Terezi couldn’t help feeling happier than she had in millennia.


End file.
